Industrial manufacturing of vehicles such as aircraft or other manufactured structures often requires moving heavy loads through enclosed or tight spaces. For example, after an initial assembly of an aircraft airframe, bulky and/or heavy articles or loads such as electrical power distribution systems (i.e., power panels) or other items or objects must be moved through the airframe to their final location. These loads must often be carried manually by assembly personnel, for example, because the floor of the aircraft is uneven and transporting the item with a dolly or other transportation aid is not possible.
Additionally, heavy objects such as power panels may require two or more assembly personnel so that the weight is distributed across workers, and a coordinated effort within the tight spaces of the aircraft and around corners can be difficult. Damage of aircraft structures is exceedingly common and requires repairs to be performed, which is time consuming and expensive. Further, injury to assembly personnel from tripping and carrying awkward, heavy loads through confined spaces can occur. In tight spaces such as aircraft airframes, often there is not sufficient vertical space to locate a motor and winch assembly above a top hook, cable and load, and the load cannot be lifted high enough or the system cannot be used in a tight space. Also, control of a crane winch is often difficult because the motor is placed at a location that is distant from the operator and the lifted object. Systems for moving a heavy load may be difficult and time-consuming to install and uninstall.
A structure and method that allows for simplified transportation of an object through tight spaces, such as a power panel through an airframe, that has a fast setup time would be desirable.